


cliche: time travel

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Loki-centric, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel one shot collections uploaded in small fun-sized pieces. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time travel dribbles

"Genius i tell ya!" Tony crowed as he remove the cover of the time machine it took a better of 6 months before it became a working model.

The avengers clapped their hands impress. They were all gather in the living room area having an impromptou sorta party coz its the weekend.

Enter bucky and loki who somewhat just popped into existence from somewhere judging by their messy bloody torn outfit.

"Hey buck look at what tony made? Its a time machine! The future is swell i told ya!" Steve roger said delighted as he kinda semi hug his bestfriend who is doing his best grumpy cat frown. He kinda semi hug because bucky is poking steve with his assault weapon. bucky like his personal space thank you very much.

Anyway it was adorbs how steve kinda slip into a brooklyn accent circa 1940s when talking to bucky. 

Bucky Barnes kinda brighten after steve mention time machine. He was a hopeless secret scifi nerd after all. Sometimes he troll steve which drives steve insane when he insist he was abducted by aliens and was experimented on. Really.

Loki shove thor away when the big oaf rubbing loki's wet hair change from brisk practicality to almost affectionate rubbing of his hair.(gah, bad grammar.meh) course he have to ruin tony starks moment.

Loki snap his finger. Tony spark vanish to thin air. But before the rest of the avengers could raise to arms...

one big fucking ugly machine proably made from leaves, spit and mud pops up in existence next to tony's time machine.

"Tony?!" Bruce exclaimed when someone open the machine from the inside. Bruce promptly fainted after that.

Tony spark all 90 year old of him hobble towards loki with the help of a cane. He raise a hand to his side. And hey-look his bracelet which he had take care of for four decades still work!

He slap loki with his gauntlet. "Next time put me in the industrializaton age." He suggested seething before he hobble towards bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Time machine 2/3

Bucky Barnes frown and frown some more as captain america was going tea over kettle in his excitement in goin for a mission.

Bucky was careful to be out of captain america's way thats why he was leaning on a wall. His arms were crossed and he had one foot firmly planted on the wall. If bucky is a cat at that moment, his tail will sway in distress while his face show up blank.

Bucky open his mouth but he was lost for words. The winter soldier does not make demands. He was programmed to obey but not to command.

Steve rogers was whistling as he adjust his cowl. He was making a difficult decision of what cologne to wear so he wasnt looking at the reflection where bucky seemed fascinated by his fingers.

Bucky barnes look at his fingers front and back. Loki in a rare moment of generosity have lend him some magic. "But be warn shieldbrother," loki cautioned as he play pat-a-cake with bucky to transfer said power. "It can be only use once"

Bucky frown deeper as a mental yet rapid machine-like precision calculation was being done in his head. He studied one particular event in his past in all angles before satisfied he idly snap his finger.

Captain America of 2013 disappear from new york and appear in a military tent somewhere in europe in a chair in the 40's. He was looking at the tons of reports he have to write in horror. He look at the entrance desperately where a normal arms bucky was guarding it so that captain will not escape from the bureaucratic work. Bucky's back was presented to capt.

"Loki!" Captain america roar.

Loki in the modern world shiver for unknown reason. He pause in reading before he shrug it off after a sec.


	3. Chapter 3

Time machine 3/3

"The fuck!" Clint cant decide which of the three loki he's going to shot thru the eyeball.

One loki raised both hands slowly to appease the twitchy archer. The other loki continued to admire the winter soldier badass uniform. The last loki was wringing his own neck at this fubar. Natasha tried to hurry him along.

Meanwhile,steve thought he probably died and went to heaven as he tried to hug three bucky barnes at the same time simultaneously. Two bucky barnes was wearing the default grumpy cats looks except one was wearing the raccoon look. The two grumpies sports the metal arm. The normal world war two bucky barnes was trying to pry captain rogers arm from his dangerous versions. He failed because captain steve arms were like leeches. 

Thor casually pick his favorite loki (the innocent one)and drag him outside and home-asgard probably. The modern loki chased them with an indignant hurt and anger mixer squawk.

Tony bite the tip of a pen and pronounce "right!" Before he drag banner to the lab and make a time machine.


	4. Chapter 4

Commercial:  
Bucky get out of the bathroom wet and then stalk out of the room.

Bucky get out of the bathroom wet then stalk out of the room

Bucky get out of the bathroom wet then stalk-

"Norns!!!" Loki getting tired of magicking bucky to three minutes before stood up enrage. 

"Im gonna show you how to bathe properly barnes" he practically spit as he dragged the mortal back to the bathroom. He stood up from sitting by the edge of steve's bed.

Steve who is reading a newspaper in bed shouted "dont forget behind his ears loki"  
\-----------  
Bucky who was in a funk that he seemed to cant get out of was dragging his feet back and fourth in loki's line of sight.

Loki roll his eyes. Bucky was so easy to read. Idiot.

"Come here pal." Loki motion at bucky. "Let papa loki take care of you."he joke badly.

"Im the papa in our relationship loki" barnes protested automatically.

Loki who was already in a different topic absentmindedly said "hush dear" as he press a hand at bucky's forehead.

Several decades backward later...  
18 year old Pre!serum steve open the knock on the door wondering who could it be. Also why does this have to happen when bucky was not around. What if its the dreaded rent collector? Can he still pull off pretending to be 12?

He peer in between the door to find a black haired green eyes dude looking around the place with suppress shudder of disgust. Loki gaze went back to the door "can we come in little boy?" Loki caught the blue eyes, blond kid staring at him in distrust

Steve sigh as he open the door. Yup people still mistake him fir 12.

Loki step inside. Things are better inside thankfully. He look around. Then he look at the kid. He assume the kid is from another apartment babysitting the place.  
"So wheres steve rogers?" He asked.

Bucky barnes went inside and he was able to catch loki's question after doing a perimeter check outside. "He is steve rogers" he inform as he close the door.

Bucky have a warm fuzzy feeling as he watch loki's flabbergasted expression with greedy relish. 

Loki continued to gape like a fish as he was mind blown to see steve looking like a kid.

"You are such a child molestator barnes!" He announce as he kick and punch the caught off guard barnes.

They were rolling on the floor trading kicks and punches before steve's brain kick in gear.

"Bucky is not a pervert." He announce.

Loki and bucky barnes pause. "Uh yeah of course."loki agreed after an awkward silence.

Steve cock his head on one side. He is kinda nearsighted so he peer closer at bucky. Bucky uncomfortable at the scrutiny tried not to squirm. His eyes wander then lock at steve then as if a staring contest with steve is unbearable he look around again.

"Bucky?" Steve voice held wonder. It was just an hour ago that he push bucky out of their home for work. Given a choice on starving or babysitting steve. Bucky will always always choose steve. So steve have to be firm in tricking, teasing and manipulating bucky to work.  
"What happen to you?!" Steve studied bucky's bigger size, his untidy look and his kinda fashionable 1940s look(for loki will always dress fashionable and his peer better be too-or else)

"I kinda grow up?" Bucky said lamely.

A few minutes later ...  
Loki made a lame excuse for leaving the two alone. Not that the two care. Loki was discrete. He wont tease bucky who is unaware that he got happy tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoiled steve rotten by preparing the sickly child with a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood is coming out from my nose and ears everytime i posted something in english. Please think about this. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Time machine 5

Bucky Barnes stood up after crawling like a snake for five minutes towards tony stark's lab. He licked his lips as his fingers hover over the numeric pad.

"Oh for god's sake." Jarvis could have rolled his eyes if he were human. It was sheer torture watching bucky crawl coz it took hours damnit. Jarvis have grown very fond of both bucky and loki over the months so he was about to break protocol for bucky later. The antics of both guys when no avengers is around is adorable. They were hilarious at times that to free up some space in his kilobytes to save recording of their goofiness jarvis began dumping top secret govt files online. His favorite was one time the two is daring each other to a dance show down. They take it seriously too as they do research and practice for a month before the inevitable show down was held on top of the avengers tower. Bucky ever thoughtful even dragged dummy and the rest of the robots to watch. It was jarvis favorite considering he played a huge part in selecting music for the two to dance too. Loki won because he cheated and he have backup clones to support him. But bucky hands down won the 1940s scene as he lead a pissed off force-to-become-female loki in a swing.

Anyhow, jarvis open the highly secured lab with a soft click. Bucky swallowed a gasp of surprise and give the ceiling an okey sign.

Bucky tentatively approach the time machine tony had carelessly cover in the corner. He then produce a freshly stolen hydra component from the hydra base he had raided two days ago and stick it at the side of the arch. Hooah! It fits. He pressed in "asgard" and then with reckless abandon he step into the time machine.

345 B.C later...  
Loki who was idly reading a book by the garden and was clearly minding his own business was hit on the head by something. He look up any silvertongueing he was about to do turns into lead when he saw the scary figure.

Bucky who was cursing tony silently for the miscalibration of his time machine rolled his newspaper and secure it in his back pocket. He was expecting at least a loki of 18 years old not a child of 9. (He wanted to uppercut an 18 year old loki and left loki perplexed) Still since he gone thru a lot of trouble for his revenge he halfheartedly accuse the child "and that us for stealing my dagger!" And left.

"Don't" he give heimdall an irritated look at the bifrost center later.

Heimdall who was trussed like a chicken sure have expressive eyes behind the gag as he throw the human a "what the fuck-"

Bucky who had read thru shield's report on how the bifrost operates quickly borrow heimdall's sword.

"North pole please"


End file.
